The present invention relates generally to an electrical outlet box assembly, which houses power and/or communication lines and/or fixtures. More specifically, the present invention relates to an outlet box frame assembly having a frame, which includes a guide for holding one or more anchoring screws that provide support for the outlet box within a hole in a floor structure.
It is well known to use electrical outlet boxes to terminate or couple electrical wires and cables. Such outlet boxes permit the insertion of electrical wires into the box, which can pass through the box or terminate therein to electrical fixtures, such as switches and receptacles in an electrical outlet box. It has also become necessary to pass through or terminate communications wires for such purposes as data, voice and signal transmission and networking computers. While terminations of electrical wires are required to be housed in an electrical box, not all wires and cables are required to use an electrical box. Nonetheless, aesthetics, mechanical safety and convenience have dictated the need to place communication and other wires or cables in close proximity to the electrical terminations.
In office spaces and other commercial environments it is often desirable to have access to electrical outlets or other electrical connections at locations located a distance from standard wall outlets. In order to safely accommodate such situations, floor boxes and/or ceiling boxes are typically used. These boxes may be located in the floor or ceiling, near or at the location, such as under a work cubicle or near a piece of machinery, where the connection is needed.
One type of floor box, referred to as a poke-through floor box, is designed to be supported within a hole in a poured concrete floor. Contemporary poke-through floor boxes generally include a so-called “self-anchoring” assembly, which secures the poke-through structure within the hole in the floor structure. Generally, these self-anchoring assemblies employ a ring-shaped spring or retaining clip with one or more radially protruding elements. The retaining clip engages and bites into the surrounding wall structure of the hole as the assembly is inserted therein, in order to anchor the assembly in-place. However, due to the design and configuration of these retaining rings, the poke-through assembly is extremely difficult to remove or freely reposition once installed. In fact, removing or repositioning the assembly after installation can destroy the retaining clip and damage the poke-through assembly. Additionally, employing a retaining ring adds cost to the overall assembly, as they have to be custom manufactured for the particular type of floor box.
Accordingly, there is a need for an outlet box assembly that overcomes the shortcoming set forth above. In particular, there is a need for a floor box anchoring assembly that is easily adjusted after installation. Such an improved assembly is preferably inexpensive and installed easily.